


And Then You Were Gone

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „You knew this day was coming,“ he reminds her later.His own words hurting him even more than he thought they would.





	And Then You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**And Then You Were Gone**

**.**

**.**

He can’t help but stare at the broken shards lying on the floor.

 _(It’s over)._  (It really is).

.

They’re standing in front of the elevator.  _(Just like they did a long time ago)._

And it feels like the same thing all over again.  _(Even when it isn’t)._

(This time it’s forever).

He tells her he’s sorry.  _(And maybe he really is)._

.

„You knew this day was coming,“ he reminds her later.

His own words hurting him even more than he thought they would.  _(Destroying her right before his eyes)._

„Now it’s here.“

(And this time he is sorry).  _(He truly is)._

_._

_(Take care, my dear)._

**.**

**.**


End file.
